


PDA

by Undyingthorki (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Ragnarok Outtakes [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Undyingthorki
Summary: For once Loki is not guilty.





	PDA

Loki slips in after Thor is seated and lingers on the platform long after the others have left. After Thor ordered that they set course for earth He  began circulating among the people. Losing Odin and being subjected to Hela only then to watch their home shatter into cosmic dust had made them fearful and uncertain that they could place trust in the crown. Loki suposes Thor is doing what he can to relieve that fear. But he is unsure that having the King walk among them is giving as much of a morale boost as Thor intended.

Thor is no longer the golden locked and bright eyed prince they remember. That Loki remembers. Thor would never again be what he once was and Loki had hoped to derive satisfaction from that. 

It was not to be. Thor moved more carefully now, spoke lowly. This was not what Loki had wanted. What had he expected? For Thor’s rage to abate and return him to his merry self? Or to leave him hollowed out and hopeless? 

Instead, Thor seemed almost soft. Like there was a liquid energy inside him that both feeds his lightning and tenderizes his soul. But Thor was just flesh. Hadn’t Hela proved that in taking his eye?

Loki is so caught up processing everything that has happened to them, to Asgard, to their family that he doesn’t hear Thor closing in beside him until one of Thor’s arms is around his waist. 

“Brother.” Loki chides. They haven’t embraced like this in years. And if his memory recalls it was at their mother’s behest, in recompense for some prank gone wrong, some retribution taken too far.

Loki doesn’t pull away for her sake. And lets himself be squished by mammoth arms as Thor rests his chin on Loki’s shoulder. They used to love each other. There used to be no hesitation in open displays of affection like this. 

_ Much has changed,  _ Loki thinks, shrugging Thor off. One arm still remains around his waist. Loki relents turning to give Thor the attention he wants. Probably some promise to be good or some pledge of fidelity to his new King.

But Thor just looks at him the same way he did as a child, no less sincere for want of an eye and Loki wonders if they had always been like this. Only just too distracted by Asgard and all of it’s gleaming to notice.

Thor asks for nothing. Loki turns his head away and rolls his eyes. It’s Thor’s own private trick and If Loki could see the smile at his lips he would realize that so can the rest of Asgard. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @undyingthorki


End file.
